Into the Dust
by galaxypa
Summary: When a girl moves to Jasper with a traumatic past that seems to hide her soul only one person could bring her out.  With her racing past that seems to only bring her pain, will it start to bring her something else?   Knock out
1. Chapter 1

In to the Dust

Here is some background information on how i thought of writing this. I first want to say that I am a HUGE starscream fan and I love reading his fanfictions.

I was going to make one of my own but then i thought "I would only be taking parts of others and sticking it in". It felt very... overdone. So That

is when Knockout came into play. I was never into him that much till a few days ago. He has a very strong personality and I have found no fan-fiction dealing with him and a human. I believe it would make a very fun story.

Please enjoy this story and feel free to help me along.

* * *

><p>The sun was high over the dry mountains of Jasper, Nevada. It was the middle of fall with its unbearable heat. Steam was climbing off the sand trying to<p>

escape the heat. The only animals around were only lizards and even those were rare when water was sucked dry. The land was a giant welcome sign

saying "Welcome to the driest state in America". Hardly anyone came to Jasper, unless they had family members or grew up around here. There was nothing there

that was fun.

You could find most teens hanging out around the K.. That was where Liz was hanging out as she slurped down her strawberry milkshake.

Around her loud jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends laughed and goofed off. Some blond was whispering into the red hair man's ear. Probably some random rumor going

going around about a major breakup in the media. Nothing that Liz cared about or wanted to listen to. Brushing her brown hair back, she moved the straw in her drink around in a circle. Creamy strawberry

clung to the straw. Liz had light brown hair with matching brown eyes that were a tad darker then her hair. Her frame was not extremely skinny, but she was still couple sizes under a plus size.

Fashion was not something that she kept up with but still liked to look good in front of others. Even when she was out running in the dry air and hot gravel. She made sure that she ran every day, even if it reached 120F

outside. She loved the feeling of speed and the outside world, plus it gave her a nice tan. Most people around town stayed inside where it was less hot.

Liz was one of the few that got good grades in her high school back home. She didn't want to let on what she did after class. Before she moved out to Jasper, she lived out in New York. After classes let out, she would

hang out with her bodies, Rob and Nick. Their activity of choice was street racing. Rob would be fix'r'uper of their team. He would go out to the junkyards to find the most cheapest and beat up car piled in there. Some say

he could talk to them, figuring out which one would race the fastest. After calling up his buddies to pick the grotesque damaged cars. In the workshop he worked his hands and talent into the car. Unscrewing bolts and nuts,

he replaced them with stronger parts. After the muscle of that car was finished, he would dig out his air painters and start working out the paint job. Most of his designs rolled around a bright yellow color with red flames.

When people asked him what was up with the bright yellow color he would always reply "Apollo rode in a gold chariot as he drug the sun over the world in a day. What I paint is the most agile and strongest Chariot"

Nick was the navigator of the group. Viewing maps and layout of streets was his pass time. The day before a race, he would be looking at the maps of the streets and looking at the best part of the road to ride on and looking

at the other drivers and how they drive. He researched everything on the race then shot the information out to Rob and Liz. If there was a driver that liked to play dirty on the track, he would find out and make sure his team knew.

No rock would be unturned. Being who he is, he went out and bought some headsets and hooked them up to receive radio waves, making sure he could talk to Liz and Rob anytime during the race where ever they were.

Liz was the star driver of their team...well she WAS the only driver. She would take a car and race it like no one else could. Sadly she never won a street race. By the time she was done racing, the car would be on its last leg.

Other drivers would tell her that she needed to find a real car, or start driving like she was in a pile of trash. True to her friends, she would stick with them. And she was true to them till the very end. It was a end that she

would never forget.

-FLASHBACK-

Nick decided to take a test run on a new road. The race that was going to be held there was a few days away and already there was reports of people that were out here racing down the road and crashing. Most of them were lucky

to survive the crash. Due to this the local police knew something was up and was going on so they had out hourly checks of the road way. Nick decided to start a mile from the starting line. The race was to be 15 miles long that range

from sharp curves, High sloping hills, and straight roads. The start line sat on a straight road way that opened up to some sharp curves about 3 miles up. That left Liz with 1 mile of straight road and the rest to be.. fun. The sun just

set when they decided to go. With Nick sitting to her left, and Rob sitting in the back listening to his car's engines, she moved her foot towards the gas. Slowly she let the car roll out, to get a feel of the grip with the tires to the

road. Then she floored it.

The landscape blurred around her as her speed reached closed to 135mph in the 1 mile of straight road way. As they reached the curves, the car started to slow down to take the turns tight and with control. Liz also had to make sure that she did not damage the car before the race. The car gripped the tar as it made its way into the curve. The body of the car creaked as the bolts worked to keep the car together. Liz made a mental note not to stress the car in turns.

Just as they came out of the tight curve another was there to greet them. This one was less tight but more of a longer turn. A small blue cross was placed between two oak trees. She held in her breath as she moved the car into the upcoming

turn.

"Shit-" Liz said as she came out of the turn. A car was right on her butt behind her. The headlights screamed into her eyes as it made a jolt to her left and rode up beside her. The red paint job on the rogue car was lightly lit by the sunset from behind.

The tinted black window shifted down as eyes appeared from behind. The smell strong smell of beer rolled out of his window and somehow came over to them. Liz glared at him, not looking at the road. The stranger laughed out loud and gave them a smile as well as a finger.

"Well you won't win with that shitty car and that female driver." With another drunken laugh he rolled up his window and took off down the road. When the car started to drift towards the side of the road, liz struggled to get it back under her control.

"What a freaking asshole. Show him something on race day, eh liz?" said rob, looking with a glint of red in his eyes.

"Yea, really." Liz blurted out as she took through another curve.

Liz decided to take the car to a higher speed as she took to the hills. As the car worked its muscles up the hills she could feel the strain on the engine. Nick could be seen in the back seat shifting around and looking out at the hill. Uncertainly showed on his face.

As they closed in on the peak of the hill, she felt something in her gut. Something was wrong. Pushing the breakdown to slow them self's, fear flooded her eyes. She took in a deep breath.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Rob said as he looked at her.

"We have an issue. I CANT GET THE FUCKING BREAKTS TO WORK!" Liz went into panic mood as Rob pushed his head to the front and started to look around.

"ROB! WHAT DO I DO?" Liz started pumping the breaks hoping that it will trigger the breaks.

"I DONT KNOW! Shit" Rob glared up as the car hit the peak of the hill.

"Oh god, WHAT IS THAT-"

When she woke up after the crash she did not remember anything. Her eyes opened up to a screaming light the tore down into her eyes. Gently opening her eyes she looked around. The first sound that filled her ears was a constant beeping. Turning her head to look in front of her body she saw a woman's head resting on her lap. Straining her eyes, she focused on the image trying to figure out what was going on.

"Mom?"

-End of flashback-

Liz finished her shake and got up from her seat. Weaving between the bodies of cheerleaders, she dumped off her tray and headed outside. Opening the door she was greeted with the hot sun. She raised her hand and moved her sun glasses on the top of her head down. Looking around she took off down the street.

Parked on the side of the street were old soccer mom vans. There was some type of "big" game going on that was to take place between the rivals of Jasper and some other place. There was always a huge celebration that took place before hand. Her phone started to vibrate on her black belt. Pulling out her I phone, she saw it was her mom.

She was sick of her checking up every hour. Clicking off the call, she sent a text instead, telling her mom that she was fine and that she was busy, after she typed it out and sent it to her, she pulled back onto her belt. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shinny red car with white graphical designs on its side. Crossing the street she moved towards it.

A small image in the back of her head rose up and a scene of the crash played out in her head that happened over 5 years ago. Liz shook her head to rid of the image. She placed a hand over the car, stroking the paint. As she touched the car a small electrical shock filled her hand and went through her. Her hand shot back and looked down at the car.

She let out a little hmpf, she placed her hand back on. This time there was no reaction. Walking from the back to the front as she let her hand trail over the car, she took in everything. She could see that this car was well built and was a beast on the road. She gave a little smile as she bent her knees to look right into the grill of the car.

The grill sparkled where the sunlight touched it. Her index finger trailed over the silver. Something about this car made her feel more... alive. Her mind was pulled out of the void where it sat after the crash. Standing back up she looked down upon the hood.

"I wish I could race you, there is something about you. Something that is making me talk to a car. God, why am i so crazy? lol."

"So you like to race?" A voice said to her right. Liz froze up as she heard it. She moved her head to look at where this voice came from. There standing was a tall man with a muscular torso. On his upper left arm sat a odd tattoo in the shape of a face that was a deep purple. He had a red muscle shirt on with some dark navy jeans. His eyes were a light red with a glint of pink in them. They had to be contact Liz thought. No normal human would have something like that. His hair was also a dyed red that was pulled back to look "sleek". He wore a devilish smile in his face with his one sleek hand on his hip. He seemed to look right into her eyes.

"I am so sorry! is this car yours?" Liz stepped away from the car and back onto the curb of the street. She did not mean to touch someone's car, but it pulled at her. She felt like she had to touch it.

"I guess in a way it is mine." he added in a laugh that seemed to echo around him. "How do you like it? I did the paint job by myself, which i did the most profound job like always. What can I say, I am amazing." Liz let out a small laugh which the man reacted with childish shock. "What? Are you laughing at me?"

"oh no. I think your car looks amazing! The details to the paint show a lot of love. I bet she runs like a beast." Liz looked back down at the car, admiring it.

"It is actually a "He". And yes he does. I am all about unbeatable speed and of course great paint jobs." He walked up to the car and leaned on his roof with his elbow looking at Liz who was too busy looking at the car then him. He cleared his throat to get liz's attention.

"So you're a racer then?" It did not strike her odd with the way he looked. He had street racer all over him.

"Oh I am a bit more than that." Was he hitting on me? Liz felt her cheeks go hot. He arm that was not engaged in holding him up on the roof moved to his red hair and brushed it back.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. It is getting late and my parents will probably kill me if I am not home in time. Going away to college in a year and they dont want to give me up yet." Liz gave a little innocent wave.

"What ever you say." He gave a wink at her as she turned around. When she moved a fair distance from the car and the man, she shot a fast glance back. The car was still sitting there with all its glory, but the owner seemed to vanish without a trace. The car turned on a second later as its headlights beamed on her for a moment. She thought she could hear the man's voice chuckling before it shot out with ungodly speed and passed her. She felt her phone vibrate as he passed her and headed down the road. Reaching for the phone she unlocked it and looked at it. There sat a text from a unknown number to her. "I'll see you around, maybe get a race out of you."

"What the hell is this?" It could not of been him, but it had to be. She never seen this number before and only minutes before she was talking to the mystery guy. She let out a sigh of defeat and walked home. The whole time the red car raced in her mind with the man with red eyes.

"Where where young lady? Do you know what time it is? I was worried sick." Her mother walked right up to her face as soon as Liz stepped in the house. She did not even have time to completely close the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Her mom moved in more, giving little breathing room for Liz. Her mother's dull brown hair was pulled back behind her head in a short pony tail. Being 45 with a 19 year old teen put her at 26 when she gave birth to Liz. Ted was Liz' father and was 4 years older than her mother. They meet in a coffee shop in Ohio when ted was on a business trip and her mother was on a college trip. They tell her that it was love at first sight.

"Well young lady, do you have anything to say for yourself or will you just ignore me?" Arms were now crossed with the evil angry mother look.

"I was nowhere mom. I went out to the K.O. Burger then headed home. That is it." Moving past her mother she took a fast look into the living room. The television was on some news show where a guy was trying to make jokes.

"I'm heading up to bed." Making her way up the stairs she heard her mother let out a quiet sigh before moving back into the living room.

Liz opened up her closet door and pulled out a cord. Walking over to her computer she plugged one side into the computer and the other side into her phone. leaping butt first into the bed, she dropped down onto her back. She raised her hands towards the ceiling, blocking out the old amber cover light that hung there.

Her room was a complete mess with papers stacked up on the floor from moving in and boxes that blocked off one side of her room. The walls were a dull shade cream with dark areas where items sat blocking out the sunlight.

Closing her eyes she tried to imagine the feel of racing that she once enjoyed. The wind drifting between every string of hair, the vibrations of the motor as it growled with power, whooping fans that stood around the start and finish lines holding cell phones and video camera. Darkness came back in like always and she remembered the cold feeling and the sound of twisting metal fighting to stay together.

Sitting back up she unhooked her phone and turned the light switch off. Her mini star lamp sat on her desk and projected stars on the ceiling. Liz unlocked her phone and opened up a photo file that she stored on it with her head resting on the pillow. Most was photos of back home and her lost friends. Sticking her phone on sleep, she closed her eyes.

So, I really hope they you enjoyed this. I took a lot of time on this and I really wanted to get his character right. If anyone wants to help edit this. Please let me know :P. I am not sure when i will be able to update this again, but I will try my best to get these out fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Dust

I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the feedback. I am sorry if you felt like the flash back was too early. This is the first time really trying to write a fan fiction that is good. One of the reviews really showed/told me what was wrong about it. I will try my best to make it more correct in grammar and layout. I did go back and fixed up the story line a little and issues. I am ALSO sorry for how long it took to update. I have been VERY busy with college work.

Sunlight poured into Liz's window breaking up the darkness. Disturbed by the invader she rolled over to face the other way and pulling the covers over her head. Then her cell phone alarm went off bringing Liz completely out of her sleep. She threw off her rose colored quilt and grabbed her cell pressing the button to unlock it.

Liz looked at the phone in confusion, no time had she turned on the alarm last night. Nine am was not the time she would even want to be up by. She got up and went through boxes trying to find something clean to wear and head out of this house. Ted was already out of the house for his weeklong job trip and her mother would of left a few hours ago to work at the local care center.

Walking into the kitchen she found a glass and filled it up with milk and made some fast toast. Liz loved the smell of toast. It always reminded her of what he mother would make back home in New York. Back then her father would be around more. Ignoring the ringing phone she walked out of the house to be greeted by a impossible sight. Sitting right in front of the house was the same red car from yesterday.

She backed up inside the house and slammed the door shut breathing heavily. Her back was pressed against the door . What was she going to do. Somehow this freak followed her home last night and is not stalker her. Calling the police was an option, but giving that, he probably would just take off. What the hell was he doing?

_Great_, knockout said to himself. Activating his holoform projection unit, he made himself manifest into a human. His headlights gave off a very faint light that was hardly noticeable. In this state he could blend into human crowds or when the mission called for it. It took a lot of energon to power himself so he would rarely use it. The other negative limit this device had was that it could not venture far from his alt form or it would start to break down. With a smile on his face he walked up to the door.

A sharp knock sounded on the door. Liz flipped back around to face the door, afraid what to do.

"Oh come on, It is just me. We talked the other day." There was a slight pause which he added "I promise I won't bite." He gave a little chuckle.

Touching the door knob she let out sigh and banged her head on the door. She can't believe she was in this situation. All because she HAD to walk up to a nice car and touch it. She mentally cursed herself.

Liz turned the knob and opened up the door. Standing there was the man. He wore a smile on his face with the same outfit he had on last night.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maybe confronting the issue straight on would get this guy to go away without involving anyone else.

"Well, If I recall correctly, you wanted to race this car." He was about to point to himself, but quickly pointed out to where his alt form sat. "Are you still up to it?" Bringing his arm out to his side he held himself up as he leaned on her door frame.

"What? NO! I don't even know who the hell you are. First you follow me home last night somehow, then you come back to my house parking your ugly ass car in front of my house, then you ask me to step into some stranger's car to race it? Who the hell put you up to this?" Liz screamed out. she shot her hand out to grab the door and slam it shut on his face. _Freaking stalker, Liz thought._

The man's hand grabbed the door with inhuman speed and held the door open, bringing his face down to look right into her eyes. He was clearly pissed off. "Who the hell are you calling an UGLY CAR? Clearly you don't know a good paint job when you see it, and as I recall you raved about it last night. Hum-*cough* you should learn some... manners." He placed one finger hard against her shoulder. Liz noticed that his eyes look more red then a second ago.

Stepping back she pushed his finger away from her shoulder. She pointed a finger at the man. "I must of been crazy to say that shit. Your such a stalker. Leave before I call the police."

"I don't know why anyone would want to stalk you, you're too weak for anyone to find interest in. Plus I could never see you racing a lawnmower let alone a automobile. " He stepped back with his arms folded. His face melted back into a wicked smile.

"I don't race, at least not anymore." Liz looked down away from the man's face. In a way he was right. She enjoyed racing, till that day. Every time she went to race, she would see the images of her in the car with the failing breaks. The loss of her friends.

"Excuse me but how on earth would you stop racing! It is so fun to run down your enemies and show then who the true winner is. It is such a thrill." Liz remained silent.

"Aww, are you afraid to race the big bad car? Poor girl, I would be afraid to race myself too if I knew I would lose" he laughed. _"Knock out, this is Starscream, I need to go on a... complex mission."_ His com-link activated. The device feed incoming transmissions into his cpu.

_ "Yes Starscream, I'll be there in a minute."_

"It looks like I should be going now."His com-link activated again. _"This is NOT funny. Are you fooling around with those damn humans again and their racing? So disgusting"._

"You come here just to torment me then you randomly leave?" Liz said shaking her head.

"Sorry about that, I'll catch you later then. Hope you're ready to race by then." He gave her a wink and turned back around, heading towards the car.

"_Oh Starscream, one day you will understand the joy of racing."_ He transmitted back. when Liz closed her door, his holo-form faded out before it reached the door. The light from the headlights turned off, not needed anymore.

"_Shut up Knock out and get here. That is an order. Starscream out."_ Knock out started up his engine and let himself sit there for a minute as he revved up. Showing off his amazing self, he turned on his lights and did a 180 turn on the dot and speed away.

"Hey Liz, It's Sandra. I know we like just meet a few days ago, but there is this huge party going on down outside of town. It's kind of an annual tradition."

"Oh, hey there. Um, I really don't know. I -"

"Sure you know, It is going to be so fun. I know you are knew here so you need to really need to meet everyone. You know, make some friends? They have this really hot DJ that started up a few years ago. There is no way you won't have fun! Oh, oh, almost forgot the best thing since I know you love it. Racing! I know you said you don't do it anymore, but they have this desert race out here as well that is 10 miles long and there are some very hot guys." Liz could hear her give a little giggle after the "hot guys".

"Since it seems I can't say no, when is it?" She held her phone to her ear between her head and shoulder as she was putting away her laundry.

"That is the best part about it, It is going to be tonight! I can come pick you up here in 3 hours but remember to wear something that will keep you warm. You know how it gets when the sun goes down."

"Yea, that's fine. Just beep when you get here I guess." I can't believe I am doing this, Liz thought. Making friends was not top on her list, only getting out of Jasper was. Next summer she had plans to head out to the west coast.

"See you then!"

It was 15 minutes before Sandra was going to show up and whisk her away to this party. Liz decided to wear a black jacket with a long sleeve white shirt with her regular jeans. Nothing to special to make her stick out. She pulled out a small black back to stick her cell phone in and a little money, she did not want to stick in a lot. Going through the house she turned out the lights and made sure everything was off.

She turned the door knob and walked out of the house closing the door behind her and locking it. To her right sat a plastic chair which she decided to take advantage of. The weather was shifting from the heat of hell to the freeing desert stillness, so it was pleasant out. Looking around the street she noticed that is was more active than other days. Cars were pulling out and in going places. One was packed full of some high school aged teens yelling out to her with streamers in their hands. The male on the passenger side held a beer in his hand with those black shades covering his eyes. Liz hoped that the whole party was not going to be full with these idiots. She looked up into the deep orange sky. Her ears could barely make it out, but she knew what the sound was. It was the sound of a powerful jet engine as it flew through the sky. Liz only got a small glimpse of the jet before it flew out of her vision. She was used to military jets flying over Jasper.

A few minutes later a 2003 Black Audi rolled up her driveway. A red headed Sandra had her head out of the window yelling at Liz while she waved at her. Sandra put the Audi in park and ran out of the car up to Liz giving her a hug which Liz was taken back with. Liz liked her personal bubble but this girl had no clue what the hell space was.

"Uh, Hey there Sandra." Liz lightly patted her back and attempted to put some distance between herself and Sandra.

"So, You ready to have some FUN?" she asked pulling back waving her hands into the air. Liz tried to keep a straight face.

"Yea, Lets head out." Liz moved towards the passenger door. The door unlocked after Sandra pressed a button on her key ring and Liz got into the Audi.

"I see someone can't wait to go!" Sandra opened her car door and slid in. She turned on the ignition and Liz pulled her seat belt down onto herself snapping it shut. The car moved backwards back down to the main street and took off. Liz noted that Sandra liked to drive slow and safe.

"So, How are you enjoying yourself so far here in Jasper?"

"Let me tell you! It feels like paradise! If hell is paradise to you." Liz said as she looked out the window watching the blue and purple mountains rush by her.

"Ha, It is not so bad when it's this time of the day!" The Car slowed down as they hit a traffic light.

"That is the only thing around here that I look forward too." Liz took a glance at Sandra and noticed that the remark she made hurt her. "Except for the new friends I am making." The car started to move again once the light changed back to green.

"Thanks. That means a lot." A smile appeared on Sandra's face. "Omg, did you hear about what happened a few night ago?"

"I don't really read the news paper or watch the news often." Liz replied.

"Up by tom's gas station they were having a little mini race. There was only a few cars. Nothing big to attract attention. Anyways, there is a well known racer that was there, I think his name was Jack Derail, he is a jack ass but knows how to race. As they were racing he went around a turn to fast and went off the cliff. It's strange since he knows what he is doing and raced on that road a few times."

"Is this Jack still alive?"

"Luckily, yes. He has some broken bones and his one lung collapsed I believe. He's in deep shit with the police. Oh, And there was a strange rumor going around about it. They say when they took the car out there was damage to it that would of not been done when he went off the cliff. Like someone hit him from behind with enough force to cast him over. Before the race started, some of the racers are saying that he did something to someone's car and that might of caused some.. incident. Some are on a look out for a red car. No one really remembers what it looked like. How many car around here are red? I would say about 100. And who's saying it's not from out of town?"

"That is strange." Liz really didn't care. Yes it was sad but nothing she could do about it. Plus being new here she would not know anyone here. the only red cars she have seen were soccer mom cars, some ford pick-ups, and that... odd red car. _Wait... nah, just being paranoid_.

"Yea! There is a lot of freaky things going on! "

After driving 30 miles outside the town of Jasper they hit where the party was being held. Young adults and teens from the local high school were dancing around the grounds cheering on others. Off to the side was a large bonfire with some people around it. Some help sticks with hotdogs on and some had marshmallows on it.

Towards the left was a concrete area that was used to pump water in but instead of water was there was cars. Race Cars. In the back of Liz's mind a memory started to come back. Liz mentally shook it away. Sandra parked her car next to some others and they got out walking towards a group of people. Some looked up as they approached and gave a little wave which Sandra waved back at them. A engine from a car gave a back fire which Liz turned her head towards.

"Want to head over there? I can introduce you to Sarah and them after the race. It should be starting soon."

"Yea, sure." They both walked over to where the cars sat below them. Liz looked around for a way down but saw none. Two girls to their right came from behind them and ran down the steep incline laughing as they went.

"I guess we found our way down" Said Liz as she took a few steps down. She almost made it down safe but 5 feet before the bottom her left foot slid losing her footing. Liz fell on her ass as she hit the bottom. No one saw her fall down which relieved Liz as Sandra helped her back up.

"You okay there?" Sandra pulled her up to her feet as Liz looked down at her right palm. A cut ran in the middle of her palm with blood slowly coming out. Tearing her scarf off her neck she wrapped it around Liz's hand.

"Thanks Sandra." Liz gave a smile and started to walk towards the cars. Two guys were talking over by a purple and silver race car. It looked pretty old. The men stopped talking and looked at Liz. One gave a little whistle at her. Shaking her head she looked over at the other cars. There was a silver car that looked pretty expensive with a teen leaning up against the door frame. Her black skirt looked a little too short for the cold that was starting to build up.

A yellow Camaro type car moved between the crowd of people and racers to join the front line of racers. The black striped that weaved on the car drew attention to it from Liz.

"Hey Sandra, who's that?" Sandra looked up from one of the nearby cars. The black tinted window went down to reveal the face behind it. The guy seemed to be talking to the other racer beside him.

"Oh, that's Jack. He's in High school right now. Works at the local burger place."

A girl stepped out in front the cars illuminated by the headlights. Liz watched as the girl gave a little wave to Jack as a man's voices asked if everyone was ready for the race. That is when a car came out of nowhere and drove behind the camaro. Its red paintjob a beacon to Liz. The black detail work on its doors was a dead giveaway on who was in that car and her body became hot.

"Hey Liz take a look at that car!" Sandra said pointing out the newly added car to the race.

"I've seen that jerk before. Total hothead and a creep"

"What?"

"Long story. forget it."

The sound of engines roared to life as the race started. Cars flung up dirt in every direction as their tires searched for the traction of the concrete. The girl that waved at jack stood where she was as the 2 ton cars passed her by inches. People around them took out there phones and started to video record the race as well as bring up other cell phone videos of it.

"What are they doing?"

"Oh, People around the track are using their cell phones to stream different parts of the track." Sandra took out her cell phone and turned it on. It gave a little beep as she went to some type of app and opened it. She went to some type of number and on her phone popped on the front of the pack of racers. In front of the black car followed by Jack and then that red car.

"You go jack! Show them how it's done!" Right after she said that the image went black and her cell phone turned off. Around them they could hear people having the same issues with their own phones.

"Must be those damn solar flares we are to get this week." One guy blurted out as he walked to his car.

"Guess we won't find out who wins till they come back. Liz, Let me show you some of my friends as we wait for them to return." Sandra grabbed her arm and took her off to meet with her friends that gathered down to the start line.

"Sure, okay." Liz said as she looked into the darkness where racers disappeared into. In her mind, flashes of the red car came up. _Could he be the one that wreaked that car?_


End file.
